Happiness Only Lasts So Long
by firedemonartemis
Summary: The life of a Spirit World Princess is a long, difficult one full of many challenging ups and downs. I'm BACK!
1. Prologue

Summary: Being a princess is not easy. Becky finds out the hard way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own the character Becky. Don't even think about taking her from me!

Warning: This prologue was an actual dream I had. I'm serious it freaked me out. So I decided to write a story about it. Mentions bad things and disregard of the law.

Happiness Only Lasts So Long Prologue 

----First Person POV (Becky's)

I was helping clean up the lab when all of a sudden it got really dark outside. Out of nowhere a group of people ambushed the room. The one I fought was a short man with black spiky hair and clothes to match. He pulled out his katana and ran towards me. I pulled out my sword and with relative ease I had him pinned to the ground. I helped him up and then he spoke, "You are as fast as ever, koi."

With that he left. One of the redheaded boys with him said, "Don't worry about Hiei. He's always like that."

"Why are you here?" I inquired. The boy looked at me and smiled. He seemed so familiar. I pushed that thought out of my mind as he spoke again.

"Professor here was creating illegal hybrids of animals. We are here to arrest him. Don't worry we don't need to take you. Bye." He bowed and then left as well.

One Week Later

I was sitting in a courtroom with the other jurors. I hated jury duty! For some reason it was Hiei who was on trial. The judge mad his decision and I jumped and freed Hiei from the guards. He shot off and I chased after him. Out of nowhere, a bunch of guards came and tried to arrest me. I was able to escape but soon the guards had me pinned to a large window. I had nowhere to run and I was going to get caught. All of a sudden, I heard something crash into the window. It was Hiei! He grabbed me and jumped back out the window. Then he shot off with inhuman speed. The guards were dumbfounded when they looked out the window but didn't see us. We had escaped!

After what seemed like forever, Hiei finally stopped at what looked like a cabin. We were deep in the woods. It was so beautiful. Hiei looked at me and smiled. He turned and walked into the building. I followed. He stopped at the door of the bedroom. I went in behind him and shut the door behind me. I looked him in the eyes and exclaimed, "Hiei, take off my clothes."

_Insert scene here. Just kidding, I continue. Pervs!_

A/N: This part was my dream. The rest is what I make up to finish the story. I have written a lemon, but it ends after the clothes come off. This is my first story ever, so be nice. Also, I do not know how often I will post the chapters. R&R.


	2. Chapter 1 What?

_Artemis: I have finally decided to start posting more chapters for this story. Yeah! Go me! I will also start posting a lot more stories. _

_

* * *

_

**Warning: This is a lime. Not for young virgin eyes!**

**Other than that, review away!**

**

* * *

**

I wasn't sure what had come over me. I barely knew him and yet I was asking him to undress me. For some reason though, it felt right. It felt like I had known him for a long time.

I was estatic when he replied, "Okay, I'd be glad to."

A motherload of emotions rushed throughout my body. I was completely sure that I wanted what was coming next.

A fire ran through my veins when he gently placed his lips upon mine. I responded enthusiastically and deepened the kiss. He placed his hand under my dress and started to rub my side. My body felt tickled and all of my body hair stood on end.

I was saddened when he removed his hand but I was quickly excited again when he started to rub my shoulder. His hand eventually reached the first button of my dress. He quickly undid my dress as if he had wished it undone.

My dress fell to the floor and his hands reached my back and he undid my bra.

_I was standing there in nothing but my underwear, yet he was still fully dressed!_

I practically ripped off his large, black coat and removed his black muscle shirt soon afterwards. I started to rub his muscles and then my hands ran down his skin to his belt.

I undid his belt and then unzipped his pants. His shoes came off and then I pulled off his pants.

We took each other's underwear off at the same time and he gently pushed me over to the bed in the middle of the room. He was on top of me, straddling my hips. He gently kissed me all over my body and my stomach panged with excitement and lust for his touch.

_Insert scene here, you perverts:) LOL_

_

* * *

_

_Artemis: There I finished another chapter! _

_Hiei: Grief. Who is this girl I'm with?_

_Artemis: You idiot!_

_Becky: Hiei, you bastard! I hate you! (I feel so unloved.)_

_Artemis: Okay everyone CALM DOWN! I will tell you. Wait. I can't. That would ruin the story._

_Hiei: (under his breath) Like this story is any good anyways._

_Artemis: What was that Hiei?_

_Hiei: Nothing!_

_Becky: You must love me! (Cries at Hiei)_

_

* * *

_

**FYI: Becky is an abstract character that I have made up. I own her because she is based after me since it was my dream after all. However, I have no problem with anyone picturing what she looks like. I do want to point out though, she is supposted to be beautiful. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter and more are soon to follow. So you know what to do! Later everyone.**


End file.
